Historia en Munich
by Kitsui
Summary: Anteultimo capitulo...El camino. La inocente victima de sus propias fantasias...sabra del porque la tardanza del adulto extraño. Perdon por la tardanza Elricest correspondido?.
1. Chapter 1

Historia en Munich

El genero: Algo angst? O-o…ya veremos. Lo único que puedo afirmar es que es yaoi (EdxAl).

El disclaimer: Que no es obvio que no me pertenece la serie? -.-… (Si fuese mía pobre de los Elrics…ni Russel y Fletcher se salvarían XD).

No hay spoilers…bue…algunos detallitos pero no le hacen mal a nadie n-ñ (no los considero una amenaza o-o).

Este va dedicado a una amiga mía SHURA (ojala te guste aunque sea un poco .…y dejes review ¬¬).

Capitulo 1: Lo que uno cree.

Tan mal estaba amar?...que cruel que era el mundo...cualquiera de los que existían. Que crueles que eran todos, porque aunque no supiesen que así era, ellos determinaban la infelicidad de Edward. Alphonse también era un problema, aunque fuese su hermano de seguro compartía las mismas ideas que el resto de la sociedad. En realidad Él era el del problema ¿no es así, poniéndole obstáculos en el camino y haciéndole sufrir cada vez que podía, sea como fuere, Él se las arreglaba para que no consiguiese eso que anhelaba, como pasaba justo en esos tiempos. Él se encargo de matar a muchas personas que amaba, no era justo, no, ¿porque todo a el, muchas personas vivían felices y despreocupadas y el ¡no! el, Edward Elric tenia que tener la infancia mas traumática que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, en realidad a eso no puede llamársele infancia, porque el la había perdió aquel día en que Trisha falleció, o el día en que su padre los abandono...y no solo su "infancia" había sido un completo desastre.

En conclusión sin importar lo que Edward hiciese, siempre surgía un nuevo problema, cuando pateaba una piedra, frente a el aparecía otra y así fue durante toda su vida, y seguramente seguiría siendo así...Y todo era la culpa del creador, según el.

---------------------

Con Alphonse a su lado en Alemania todo volvería a la normalidad ¿no?

En el camino de regreso a casa en carreta Edward trato de dormirse para huir de las verdades, conservando firme la esperanza de que al despertar todo este en su lugar...en orden. Así se acomodo lo mas que pudo y cerro los ojos, pero así todo empeoraba...solo se concentraba mas en sus pensamientos al verse incapaz de dormirse debido al movimiento del vehiculo producido por el para nada liso trayecto.

Como dolía la realidad...su trasero era victima de esta en ese momento..."maldita cacharra". Así decidió bajarse y caminar para retrasar las cosas y calmar un poco su dolor de paso. En realidad era extraño, el destino del viaje era su casa donde le aguardaba Alphonse, por lo que tanto había luchado...y ahora pretendía evadirlo...evadir a su hermano. "Ya es tarde", dijo con voz cansada mientras alzaba la muñeca para ver la hora. El viaje...ese paseo, también había sido una excusa para alejarse.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar, nadie puede evitar hacerlo y aunque Edward fuese especial no tenía el don de quedarse en blanco.

Era tarde, mucho por cierto, pero se sentó a un costado del camino contra una roca a solamente mirar…

¿Como hacer que esa persona corresponda a sus sentimientos? Esa no podía ser la pregunta, no puede pedir eso... ¿como hacer que todo sea como debiere? ¿Como hacer para que esos inmorales sentimientos desaparezcan?. Eran las preguntas correctas pero las respuestas no eran las que el quería escuchar..."no hay manera". Ese amor no iba a desaparecer nunca y ese dolor en su pecho, el que le decía que era incorrecto, tampoco iba a irse, tenía que superarlo y aprender a vivir con eso... Acaso era... ¿Era culpa de Él eso también?...

-¡mierda!

Ya estaba desesperado, dos meses de ese tipo de ataques psicológicos eran demasiado para su ya adulta mente. Paso un rato en la misma posición moviendo nerviosamente la pierna..."demonios..."

Se levanto enfadado consigo mismo por haberse bajado de la camioneta, era un camino largo el que tendría que recorrer solo, que estupido, no había pensado en eso...Parecía que aunque tiempo pasase el seguía siendo impulsivo y ¿su mente era adulta? tal vez...era difícil saber, se comportaba como adolescente, no como correspondía. Se suponía que el era el hermano mayor que protegería al indefenso Al, o tal vez hasta cumpliría la función de padre, pero todo iba por mal camino...era un adolescente enamorado. No podía hacer más que cumplir ese rol, porque el sentimiento no desaparecería.

Seguía maldiciendo en el camino. Andaba a paso lento pateando piedritas (recordando así también la metáfora de los obstáculos que Él le imponía) con las manos en los bolsillos de su sobretodo... "se supone que el maldito amor es bello..." una sonrisa torcida se dibujo "...eso solo si te corresponden"...La idea podía ser errada, pero era la idea que Edward consideraba acertada. "Verlo feliz es importante pero...mi felicidad no será completa hasta que..."

-No puedo ser tan enfermo...-La sonrisa se volvió triste y una de las manos que se refugiaba del frió Munich en su bolsillo paso a cubrir su avergonzado rostro.

Tal vez el pedía demasiado, ya estaba con Alphonse a su lado pero ahora quería mas...Quizás Él no tenia toda la culpa.

Solo bastaba recordar alguna de sus noches para querer desparecer, ¿quien puede soñar sobre algo así con alguien de su misma sangre?...alguien tan cercano, alguien que brinda amor por pura inocencia, y el como todo un pervertido aprovechaba esa inocencia para satisfacerse aunque sea un poco...era triste no poder cambiarlo, y era triste el saber que quizás haría sufrir a Alphonse por eso. Podía elegir entre varias opciones...aunque quizás ninguna fuese efectiva por mucho tiempo, pero tenia que arreglarlo...podría ser cruel con Al, para ganarse su desprecio, así alejarse un poco de el y calmar sus deseos. Después de todo, lo que había ocurrido con su padre era algo similar...aunque él tan solo se había ido, no había sido para nada cruel, eso debía aceptarlo. Era la mejor elección, algo ¿inmadura? tal vez esa sea la palabra. Aunque era obvio que sea cual fuese la que escogiera, vería a Alphonse llorar, pero era mejor que llorase por un maltrato que por saber que su propio hermano, también un hombre obviamente, le deseaba y lo amaba...

Finalmente a las doce en punto llego a casa...le extraño que Alphonse no le hubiese esperado o aunque sea le dejase algo de comida en la mesa...así camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hermano...iba a golpear pero "tal vez este molesto"...dudo por un momento pero no. Se sonrió melancólico "Al no se enojaría por algo así, de seguro estaba muy agotado y decidió recostarse"...Edward se giro y fue hacia su propio dormitorio...sabia lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante si quería que Al en verdad le odiase...

Miro una vez mas la puerta del cuarto frente al suyo antes de girar la perilla que simbólicamente le llevaría a firmar un acuerdo en el que convencerse de que maltratarlo estaría bien. Abrió la puerta y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, se permitió emitir un leve sonido resultado de su sollozo, "el ultimo"...a partir de mañana todo seria diferente...arrastro las gotas saladas de sus mejillas con un brusco movimiento de sus manos y observo la oscuridad de su cuarto antes de entrar.

Continuara…

Notas:

." El final me pareció horrible, yo pensaba en cambiarlo pero me dije –naaa esta bien XD. Que baga soy…lo hubiera corregido ¿ustedes que creen? o-ò, pensé en sacar lo del maltrato pero de esa manera quedaría mucha mas corta la historia, lo terminaría en dos capítulos y seria muy parecida a las demás. La verdad lo del maltrato, creo que es una elección muy infantil por parte del "adulto" Edward, pero me pareció que seria interesante ver como reaccionaria Alphonse a todo esto…tengo perversas ideas en mente XDD!. Además la gente enamorada suele comportarse algo torpe, insegura o al menos algo distraída n-ñU (sin ofender a nadie o-o) por lo que Edo entonces no estaría completamente "lucido" como para tomar las buenas desiciones. Mmm, lo de las piedritas en el camino tal vez lo haya dicho Edward durante la serie (cuando descubrieron que para forjar la piedra se necesitaba del sacrificio de humanos)…no lo recuerdo bien, necesito verla de nuevo o-ò (y lo estoy haciendo XD). O tal vez lo leí por algún otro lado o-o, si es así…tome la idea prestada, me gusto XD.

Lo del día después va para el tercer capitulo, el próximo (creo que lo voy a hacer mas corto…embola tan largo T-T …y me canso -.-) desde el punto de vista de Al, el raro comportamiento de su hermano va a ser el tema…tal vez unos flashbacks …tal vez no, depende de mi animo XP. Por lo general exagero en lo dramático pero voy a tratar de cuando lo lea por segunda vez me guste…no como este -.-" (estoy cansada de escribir y que me desagrade)…Ojala me dejen algunos reviews, no hace falta que sean positivos pero al menos para ver si menos valió la pena la lectura o-ò……ah y otra cosa…¿Los títulos…que les parecieron o-ò?...el de la historia me gusto pero el de este capitulo x.x …al próximo iba a ponerle "Lo que el otro cree" o-o… diganmeee por favor, es mi primer fanfic en la historia (debería ser el ultimo o-o!)…

Gracias por leer…. Rury Kitsui


	2. Chapter 2

Historia en Munich

ANTES DE LEER: Miren lo largo del texto y díganme...si debería cortarlo...por el bien de la humanidad OoO...o sacarlo de -.-;

ADVERTENCIA: Fic largo y tal vez hasta embolante (ya no se, estuve escribiéndolo tanto tiempo que...), quien lo lea es bajo su responsabilidad y si pierden un ojo...bueno, no me voy a hacer cargo o-o. (N/A: el próximo lo hago en drabble!...si hay próximo...mas de una me va a odiar...)

A QUIENES SEAN TEMERARIOS: Leanlo todo o-o, a ver si se lo aguantan. (N/A: quiero morir...)...

ANOTACION:

1) En cursiva van los recuerdos. Entre comillas pensamientos y guiones para diálogos.

2) Quienes me tengan bronca dejen un review puteando o manden un mail n-n... (Abajo de todo esta) y no pregunten si estoy tan al pedo como para escribir esto porque es así...estoy de vacaciones o-ò.

El genero: angst...solo mala onda y nada de ganas de vivir. (Quien conozca Evangelion que me diga quien es mas traumado, si Shinji o Alphonse XD). Yaoi (EdxAl) ¿correspondido?

El disclaimer: Que no es obvio que no me pertenece la serie? -.-… (Si fuese mía /suspiro/...).

No spoiles...y se lo dedico a...uff...nadie...

Para que nadie se pierda, lo de este capitulo no sucede al día siguiente si no que es el mismo pero un Al POVs...

Capitulo2: Lo que el otro cree.

Había estado teniendo pesadillas desde que por desiciòn de Edward dormían en habitaciones separadas. Aun recordaba la fuerte discusión que tuvieron por ello, no comprendía a su hermano, no comprendía los cambios.

Inquieto abrió los ojos dándose por vencido, no podría dormirse de todas formas, no podría huir de lo que estaba sufriendo. Se sentó en la cama y froto sus ojos, bostezo y estiro su adormecido cuerpo de trece años. A pesar de su edad se sentía como un niño, y últimamente se creía, además, desprotegido, estaba solo.

Munich era demasiado diferente a Rizembool. Únicamente el paisaje llevaba algo del encanto de su verdadero hogar, pero no había comparación después de todo. Rizembool era su hogar, allí estaban a los que podía considerar su familia. Había dejado todo cuanto tenia por su hermano mayor, tanto deseaba estar junto a el…suspiro algo cansado y aferro sus manos fuertemente a las sabanas…no se arrepentía, ¿o si? "Haría cualquier cosa por mi niisan, esta bien que este aquí acompañándole" Ahora su hogar estaba donde Edward, no en "Shambala". Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue uno más largo, "¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza?". Alzo su mirada de ojos pardos hasta la ventana, mala suerte, estaba empañada y no vería nada a menos que la limpiase. El dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas profundo, la esperanza de que un día desapareciese comenzaba a alejarse, la resignación estaba ganándole.

Al levantarse para fregar la ventana que le privaba de aquello que ahora se había convertido en capricho, volvió hacia atrás en sus pensamientos…estaba solo y no tenia màs conocido que no fuese su hermano, aunque ya comenzaba a acariciar la idea de que en verdad no lo hacia… eso podía provocarle tristeza, pero ¿acaso era ambicioso? Tal vez su hermano había cambiado durante esos dos años en los que estuvieron separados…-cosas pasan…en dos años- susurro para si con una sonrisa pobre y con los ojos al borde del colapso a la vez que detenía el movimiento de su brazo. Tal vez su hermano ahora era así y era injusto pretender que cambie por el y sea todo como en los viejos tiempos, eso era ambicioso y tal vez hasta egoísta.

Enfurecido término de limpiar el cristal en agitados movimientos, así comprobó que la temperatura estaba por debajo de los diez grados. Se aparto rápidamente sorprendido, sin embargo conservaba el seño fruncido, en esos dos años Ed no estuvo solo, estuvo con Heidrich, aquel quien le había ayudado cuando el no pudo, que le había protegido como el nunca podría, uno con su mismo nombre y que de seguro funciono como un sustituto, la verdad era que estaba celoso, celoso de quien ahora ya no respiraba. Era algo absurdo, pero los sentimientos no podría cambiarlos por más que intentase convencerse. Sonrió con malicia y se froto el brazo helado. –Debería estar agradecido con él, fue bueno. Ayudo a mi niisan- Tantas expresiones de falsa alegría hacían que la escena fuese algo cómica-…le dio un hogar, y una vida…de seguro el, ya estaría acostumbrado a esa vida…- Se detuvo en la oración con una sonrisa exagerada poniendo las manos a las caderas –La verdad es que le debo mucho- mientras se rascaba la cabeza -yo no pudiera haber hecho eso, ¡al contrario, hubiera sido una carga para niisan…- Comenzó a reírse enérgicamente y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Luego la risa se convirtió en un fuerte llanto. Algo asustado de si mismo corrió, abriendo la puerta sin cuidado de hacer ruido, y se dirigió hasta el baño aun sobresaltado. Giró rápidamente la canilla y lavo su rostro…ni siquiera podía ser sincero consigo mismo… Dejo de enjuagarse y se sentó en un rincón que solo le permitía ver la pared despintada y sucia por la humedad...

_Niisan… ¿tu aun me quieres?..._

Esa vez no hubo respuesta…tantas cosas que le hacían pensar que ya no le era útil…que le hacían creer que el ya no era alguien especial. Tantas tardes que planeaba compartir con su hermano que luego se volvieron tardes de soledad, viendo al horizonte…. Sonrió nuevamente...así, de esa manera, en esa situación, se sentía como su propia madre. Viendo tristemente por la ventana esperando que a lo lejos apareciese esa persona...la razón de su existir. Ahora, podía decir que la comprendía un poco mejor. Pocas veces pudo ver con claridad la tristeza de su madre pero ahora sabía y estaba seguro de que los suspiros y las miradas de desesperanza que ella vivió, ahora le pertenecían.

_Niisan?...me dejaras pasar?...me preocupas…_

Esa otra vez tampoco hubo respuesta.

_Niisan!..._

Mucho ruido pero Edward no respondía y lo que sucedería después preferiría olvidarlo y enterrarlo profundo. No debió haber entrado…semanas atrás Edward le había dicho que no entrase nunca…y nunca era nunca. Poco antes deshizo por voluntad propia aun más el frágil lazo que tenían, y se deshizo mas esa vez en la que le había empujado…

_¿Aun me quieres niisan?_

…

_...No llores Al…_

Y…no iba a consolarlo?..._Ya eres grande…_Si pero, ¿y esa indiferencia?..._No puedo seguir tratándote como si tuvieras cinco años Al…debes madurar…_Pero sigues siendo su hermano, muéstrate un poco preocupado al menos…_Ahora, sal de la habitación…_

"…niisan ya me habrá perdonado?..."

Estaba solo, pero su hermano le acompañaba…sonaba extraño, pero Edward parecía mas encantado con la idea de conversar consigo mismo en sus paseos diarios…a los que insistía en ir…solo.

_No Al, te digo que no…_

_Pero, nunca pasas tiempo conmigo…_

_Si lo hago!_

…

…_olvídalo…_

Omitió asearse y se dirigió a su cuarto por el pasillo con la vista baja…así se detuvo al ver un automail y pierna humana. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió un poco…

Como dejo que las cosas se deterioraran tanto hasta el punto en el cual ya no podía ver a su hermano con ojos que no sean los de pena?...donde quedo su felicidad, como dejo que se esfumara?...¿que hizo mal? ¿Como permitió que Edward fuese así?... ¿Que error había cometido?...Demasiadas preguntas que le agobiaban y las respuestas que nunca iba a obtener...solo Edward podría dárselas, pero el no iba a hablar... no habia forma de preguntarle. Había dejado màs de lo que creía en casa… ya no recibía sonrisas calidas y la acostumbrada sensación de que sin importar lo que ocurriese todo estaría bien…era historia. "Yo…. ¿soy débil, ¿por eso todo es así? ¿Porque soy débil?"…

-Buenos…días…-

-A ti también Al-

Era incomodo, tenia ante el un adulto…alguien extraño. Edward se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada, Al había adquirido la algo maldita costumbre de quedársele viéndole en silencio, ¿debería decirle que cambie eso también? No le gustaba la inocente mirada sobre el, medio desnudo.

- Hoy…descansaste bien?.-

Alphonse hablaba con aprensión con el extraño. Respeto y cobardía por cometer un error... -Si, mejor…-

-…- Agacho la mirada…

-Preparas el desayuno?-

-Ah…si, voy…-

Alphonse salio corriendo apresurado y choco ligeramente con Ed.

-Ahh! Lo siento nii…yo...perdóname.-

-Ah…no fue…-

Alphonse iba a tocar a su hermano en el hombro, donde le habia chocado, pero se detuvo y se retiro lentamente, no sin antes verlo con lastimeros ojos...Ese Al era lo que realmente Edward quería, o eso quería creer... ¿así desaparecerían los deseos? ¿O solo los estaría alimentando mas, el no tener lo que deseaba, o el privarse de esos mínimos detalles que le producían un hermoso hormigueo tal vez le afectarían después de todo...ya empezaba a impacientarse por oír que le llamase niisan. Pero la palabra no saldría de boca de su hermano, a menos que se lo impartiera en una orden...o algo por el estilo...como en un ruego.

Al llego a la cocina y puso manos a la obra. Con la angustia carcomiéndole por dentro y una sonrisa tomo los ingredientes y comenzó a cocinar…vio por la ventana….recordó el frió, que no le prestaría ayuda alguna… ..."el frió no impedirá que niisan salga hoy...".

Sintió los pasos de su hermano y volteo para observar a Ed parado junto al marco de la puerta, una punzada en su pecho le hizo saber que ese día seria igual que los demás pero más temprano, porque Ed ya tenía su sobretodo puesto.

Ya era costumbre...al terminar de desayunar rápidamente, Edward tomaba su abrigo y luego de una breve despedida desaparecía tras la puerta principal de la casa como ya le era costumbre. El menor solía sonreírle aparentando naturalidad y desde la puerta le deseaba un buen viaje, susurrando para si palabras secretas que el fuerte viento se encargaba de ocultar celosamente.

Fingió ignorar el porque de tanto abrigo y sonrió aun más. Ed finalmente reacciono y luego de sobresaltarse bajo la mirada apenado. Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado...Alphonse no imaginaba así su futuro ahora presente. El creía que seria todo como antes. Habia mantenido durante bastante tiempo una falsa fantasía de una vida normal junto a su único familiar de sangre, le iba a costar olvidarse de ella.

-Ya esta todo listo.

-Hoy... Tengo que irme.-Dijo mientas trataba de fijar sus ojos en

los pardos de su hermano, pero simplemente no podía. Sin su permiso sus ojos

reaccionaban a la mirada de su hermano provocándole nervios, quitándole la facultad del

buen habla y la capacidad de pensar con coherencia.

-...-...ahora tampoco comerían juntos en las mañanas.

-Bueno-se sonrió fingiendo estar alegre y enérgico a le vez que se volteo para continuar con el preparado, que Edward no comiese no significaba o no hacia a el hecho de que el tampoco.

-llegare tarde...-le interrumpió aun con voz temblorosa. Alphonse se detuvo un momento. Debería estar de acuerdo sin importar lo que Edward dijese.

Puso una sonrisa en sus labios rápidamente y se giro...

-...no hay problema...

-...- Ed se volteo, no estaba seguro de que hacer, aun tenia esa mirada en mente... ver a Al le daba vergüenza...huir, era lo único en lo que le agradaba pensar.

Camino hasta la puerta y se coloco la bufanda que estaba a un lado sobre una silla de

madera gastada. La casa era pobre, pero no importaba. Edward no parecía tener

mucho interés por la decoración o el lujo del hogar y Alphonse...el solo quería una cosa. El menor dejo la cuchara y salió de la cocina tras Edward...Siempre era igual, solo que ese día ocurrió temprano, en un Munich mucho mas triste que se transformaba cada día en un lugar menos similar a su hogar...y mas lejano a su sueño.

-...hasta luego - Camino a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la mano de su hermano

girando la perilla...

- Que tengas buen viaje - Le sonrió -

-...-Ed se sonrojo. El mayor bajo rápidamente la cabeza, reprochándose seguramente por alguno que otro pensamiento que era pecado. Luego de algunos minutos Ed salió. Sintió el frió de fuera de la casa y se digno a alzar el rostro solo para ver al

horizonte. Camino sin decir más y desapareció a lo lejos. Siempre era igual desde hacia dos meses, solo que ese día ocurrió temprano y en un Munich mucho mas triste. Ed se iba y el le despedía sonriente agitando la mano, aunque no le viese. Susurrando palabras secretas que solamente el oía daba inicio a nuevos planteos dentro de si hasta que su cuerpo reclamaba algo de calidez y se metía en la casa. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella de espaldas...cerro los ojos y se abrazo tratando de brindarse calor. Estaba desabrigado y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su hermano estaría bien. Era inútil, vivía para Edward, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su bienestar.

Cuando al fin su cuerpo dejo de tiritar se sentó en un rincón de pasillo y su mente comenzó a trabajar cosas que nada traían de alentadoras. De repente se escucho su quebrada voz que

venció con un grito a las maliciosas ideas que comenzaban a acosarle. Su mente le estaba

jugando sucio desde hace tiempo...

Pero fueron dos años...algo paso en esos dos años.

Se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas con la punta del pijama que le quedaba exageradamente

larga.

-Soy tan llorón- Una sonrisa forzada dedicada a la nada, otra vez intentando sentirse un

poco reconfortado, intentando darse algo de confianza pero no... Esta vez no habia

funcionado como otras lo hiciera. Borro su sonrisa y dejo al optimismo a un lado.

Miro su calzado con un nuevo sentimiento de culpa aun más fuerte que el anterior...y

fue a su dormitorio para desvestirse. Culpa porque creía y estaba convencido de que el era la razón de todo, habia hecho algo mal y no recordaba que...

Nadie soporta tanto castigo, ese era el día en que escucharía esas ideas que le quitaban los sueños y le hacían desear dormir prolongadamente, hasta tal vez no querer despertar. Dormir sin sueños...y sin un despertar. El cerrar los parpados y no abrirlos para comenzar el nuevo día, uno en el que tendría que continuar sufriendo por la impotencia de no saber como ayudar a su hermano.

Vio el reloj en la pared del pasillo, ya eran las diez, Edward no llegaría

hasta para las cinco o tal vez las seis.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta el baño y una vez allí con una mirada sin vida observo su esbelto reflejo en el espejo...

Las ideas le estaban convenciendo de que eran ciertas...

Entro a la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Su suave piel reacciono ante las sensaciones al

instante y luego cerró los ojos para sentir las gotas llevarse su dolor. Ojala se

hubiese dormido allí, necesitaba el descanso, pero uno en el que mañana no tuviera que

afrontar la realidad. Era cobarde tal vez pero...se escapaba de todas maneras..."Como

aquellos que se van por cuenta propia... ¿son cobardes?...solo huyen porque tienen miedo,

yo tengo miedo", comenzó a sollozar. Sus ojos ya cansados de tantas lágrimas,

se cerraron cansados de ver.

Se quito la colilla que sostenía su cabello en una cola y la dejo caer lejos...el brillo

que poseían sus ojos parecía opacarse de cuando en cuando, Edward se lo habia

robado...no. El tenia toda la culpa de lo que pasase, todo era su culpa...

Edward habia dejado de compartir tanto tiempo con el por las mañanas en el desayuno o el almuerzo. Comía apresurado y dejaba sobras en el plato. Si ayudaba con la

vajilla lo hacia demasiado rápido y no daba charla, tan callado, ¿que pensaría, ¿que

querría, ¿y porque no lo decía?..."Niisan jamás dejaba la comida...excepto la leche..."

Otra sonrisa y una lágrima, pero esta vez sin ruidos, fue un lamento tranquilo.

Sus salidas comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes y como si fuese algo pecaminoso impedía a Al

acompañarle..."pero si así es como quieres que sea niisan." Su cuerpo temblaba por el agua excesivamente fría... Sonrió un poco, lo estaba aceptando...todo seria como Ed quisiese, solo lo que Edward quiera.

Se sentó en un rincón abrazando sus piernas, aun con la ignorante sonrisa en sus labios.

Sonreía ¿feliz? sintiendo la lluvia fría sobre su cuerpo desnudo...

¿Y si le decía la verdad, que estaba herido y necesitaba estar con el..."solo seria

preocuparlo"...levanto los hombros en un gesto gracioso mientras echaba una pequeña

risita...

"Niisan se esta tardando"...Alphonse se recostó en el piso del baño viendo el techo...mientras dejaba caer la lluvia de la ducha...

El miedo te invadirá y se apoderara de ti pero esta es tu vida. Deberás valerte por ti mismo y admitir que estas solo. Los gritos y tu miedo no romperán el silencio, lo sabes...y si es que amas...esto es un reto para ti. No importa si son tus últimos suspiros...la ducha no se llevara tu sufrimiento, ni te brindara tranquilidad...nunca podrás hacer que se vaya la pena...

_Nunca me dejaras solo niisan? _

_No al...nunca_

No debes gritar...el miedo no se espantara, se alimentara de ello. Deja lo pasado atrás porque recordar ahora solo servirá para torturarte mas, no te hará feliz el recordar...

Necesitaba que alguien reconfortara su dolor, un abrazo calido que le diese la oportunidad de sentirse querido y adorado nuevamente. Una voz calma que le de paz y ganas de vivir. Sonrisas, algo que se llevara su dolor muy lejos donde ya no pudiese atormentarle jamás. Quería paz, pero no la paz que brinda la soledad, si no una paz que le brindaba únicamente su hermano, la paz de sentirse único e importante. Debería haber muerto allí pero su hermano le dio cuerpo ¿Por qué, ¿si ahora le abandonaba así?... antes Edward le protegía de los peligros... se preocupaba, aunque fuese algo mínimo...como una pesadilla. Ahora, este adulto ya no era su hermano...parecía que no quedaba mas que algo de su aspecto. Así parecía que alguien habia robado su esencia...solo para alejarle de el...finalmente nunca estarían juntos. Alguien se encargaría de impedírselo...ahora ese alguien le habia dejado el cuerpo de Edward pero se llevo lejos lo que mas valoraba, su espíritu. Sin embargo no le era tan fácil asimilar esas ideas, era simple decirlo pero ¿Cómo admites realmente que no queda nada de la persona por la cual existes?...significaría no tener porque estar de pie ni respirar...significaría que lo que haz hecho y todo lo que haz vivido por tu sueño fue finalmente en vano... ¿fue todo para acabar así? Solo y con nada mas que recuerdos atormentándote día a día...recuerdos de los tiempos que quieres que se repitan pero sabes que ya no podrán volver a ser...solo queda esperanza, pero parece que no quedaría mucha porque hay mas resignación que color esmeralda. Siempre fue demasiado sufrimiento, y ahora tampoco tenía a nadie para soportar el dolor. Su hermano, su hermano, quería a su hermano y no habia manera de recuperarlo ¿Qué quiere quien sea con tal de que se lo regresen? ¿De volver a estar con esa persona, que le daba encantadoras sonrisas, ¿Dónde habia huido su calidez? Daría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, pero nadie pedía un precio.

Nada estaba bien alrededor y se sentía horrible el saber que todo dependía de el de esa manera... Y que horrible saber que no lo podía corregir, no podría escapar de esa realidad porque esa toda la que queda... ¿donde escapar si no hay salida?

Tener miedo no estaba mal, estaba mal quedar paralizado y dejar que las cosas empeoren, afrontar la realidad y corregir...es así como debería ser, pero es complicado, mas aun para alguien quien esta a punto de quebrar. Los recuerdos de los juegos, de los ojos infantes de su hermano...el adulto que ahora le acompañaba nada tenia de esa inocencia...desaparecieron se fueron en esos dos años, y no estuvo para impedirlo.

Ahora no podía intentar regresar ese esplendoroso brillo a los ojos de su hermano, por que lo habia perdido, el no estaba, solo quedaba un adulto que no le acompañaba.

Finalmente se quiere regresar, se quiere huir pero Al no es de quienes pueden correr sin ver a sus espaldas y cuando se girase vería que allí atrás queda ese cuerpo, y que no podría marcharse y dejarlo... ¿o si?

No puede escapar, ni tampoco buscar lo perdido, porque ¿a llevaría eso, no hay tesoros al final...

Hay demasiadas razones por las cuales desearía no estar vivo, como ver su sombra y figura imitando a las verdaderas. Es cruel vivir con ello y duele... duele el pecho, duele el cuerpo y la mente... así se va acabando la cordura. Llegarías a creer cosas que en verdad no tienen nada de lógica y hasta podrías pensar que el suicidio o el sacrificio traerían a lo que mas quieres de vuelta. El brillo esta perdido, nadie te ayudaría o reconfortara y eres egoísta porque quieres a tu hermano para que alguien soporte tu dolor y ahora en realidad es tiempo de que soportes el suyo...

"No...no es egoísmo...esperare a niisan, cuanto el quiera"...

Las lagrimas develan que...eres débil, aunque trates de soportarlo "niisan, vivo por ti niisan, te esperare...incluso si muero, siempre estaré esperándote..." Susurraba entre sueños, habia quedado dormido..."es doloroso pero es lo que quiero, es mi turno para brindar cariño niisan, soy quien debo reconfortar ahora"...

Sostendrás tu agitado respiro, aguantaras el sollozo, retendrás las lagrimas... sabes que no podrías marcharte y dejarlo... sabes que será difícil querer protegerlo, pero es tu hermano.

Al despertarse los caminos de agua salada no habían desaparecido. Abandono su abrazo en el piso solo para continuar con su desdicha...le faltaba hacerse una pregunta...Edward era infeliz?...nunca habia reparado en eso. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos...

-niisan... ¿eres infeliz?-...Pregunto al aire como si Edward pudiese escucharle y responderle. Cubrió su boca con una mano...nunca se podría atrever a preguntarle...a ese Edward no, no podría...afrontar la respuesta que casi seguramente recibiría, por que la esperanza se habia ido hace un tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuando y solo le quedaba la frágil sonrisa que mantenía en las mañanas al decir -Que tengas buen viaje...- y un suave y melancólico susurro dedicado solo a sus oídos que el fuerte viento ocultaba celosamente...

-espero que regreses...-.

Estallo casi enloquecido, en sus gritos se mezclaban frases y el miedo aumentaba. Las oraciones no se comprendían y la presión de sus manos en su cabello aumento...la cordura desaparecería poco a poco.

-Perdóname niisan! Que hice mal? Para que te comportaras así niisan! Dime dímelo! Dime, así lo corregiré...Niisan!...

Se levanto sin abandonar sus gritos y llanto, sin cubrirse corrió hasta su dormitorio huyendo...cerro tras de si la puerta y cayo al pisoteas haberse tropezado...para continuar temiendo...

"_No puedo decirle cual es el problema...que al levantarme y al observarme en el espejo no me gusta lo que veo"...-un hombre enamorado de su hermano...no puedo decirle- "No puedo decirle... Al perdóname...lo siento...de verdad...pero es demasiado, es enfermo..."_

Continuara...

Notas:

...Bue, yo creo que Al debería ir al psicólogo o-o, o al loquero. Se supone que todavía las cosas iban más o menos pero...parece que Ed no esta viendo los detalles y el sufrimiento de Al...tal vez el chico sea demasiado bueno escondiendo las penas tras las sonrisas...creo que si existiera alguien así lo admiraría, solo para evitar el sufrimiento ajeno disimula la tristeza...-.- creo que me deprimí un poco. Cambiando de tema...quedo muuuy extenso! La o los traumados van a ser ustedes si sigo escribiendo tanta basura XD, pero bueno, son vacaciones n-ñU. Me fue mas fácil escribir el capitulo anterior que este, Edward es un poco mas predecible que Al, el chico es muy sensible y no se si exagero o en realidad puede llegar a sentirse así. Creo que en realidad se justifica, vivió bastantes/demasiadas penas, algún día su mente iba a tener que desvariar.-. . Otra cosa o-o! para cuando Alphonse estuvo en el baño ya era algo tarde y me gusta pensar que la noche y la soledad hace que veamos todo desde un punto mas negativo, nos ponemos melancólicos, me pasa así a veces, así que lo puse.

Demasiadas ideas y emoción por escribir apresurada terminaron en esta asquerosidad de fanfic.-. a medida que iba escribiendo me venían nuevas ideas en mente y no sabia donde ubicarlas o si mejor no ponerlas, todo un dilema, no pensaba poner a Al tan traumado pero...la parte de los gritos del final me gusto (la única parte del fic que me gusto TxT)y también lo de heredar la nostalgia de Trisha.

La idea de que Alphonse viera a Edward como adulto, cuando el mismísimo ex enano dijo en el capitulo anterior que parecía un adolescente, ¿Qué les parece? n-n.

Bueno, ahora reviews o-o:

Arwencita-Gadriel: XDD q bien! Me alegra que te hayas escrito tanto review (y para mi TT-TT snif), y que estes de acuerdo en cuanto al despiste de los enamorados. La verdad es que casi se el final -.- soy perversa y tengo ideas de gente perversa en mente así que, puede que haya un final cruel después de todo o-o, y que no terminen juntos...o que ese día en que lo escriba yo este feliz XD y haya un lindo final. Depende...lo único que se es que me gusta que sufran o-o, perdón por adelantado (por las dudas n-ñ). En cuanto a conversar en MSN te agregue, pero creo que falla o-o, así que dejo el mail así me agregas vos o quien quiera, es este: Vany2000 arroba Hotmail punto com

Cuando quieras hablamos n-n.

Elric-Aru: Ahh que ánimos me da tu review non(tengo llamas en los ojos). Espero que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado...si pudiste o quisiste leertelo n-ñ.

Grechi: Puedo preguntar porque el nick o-o, solo soy algo chusma XD...perdón u-u. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo n-n...porque a mi no o-o...y en el próximo las cosas empeoran XD prepárate para ver mas sufrimiento...

Fullmetal-Roze: Poner a Noah o-o, tengo que pensarlo, en realidad no iba a ponerla en la historia pero no estaría del todo mal que saliera XDD. Voy a considerarlo mucho n-n, gracias por tu review...espero q te haya gustado y te hayas leído todo...y que sigas con vida n-ñ.

Aquí ya en el final y ahora que lo pienso...Alphonse podría llegar a morir de depresión o-o...Ed lo esta matando sin querer n-ñU...bueno, ya están por venir las cosas peores n-n. Pero...por supuesto, si no hay reviews o buenas criticas no lo sigo...XDD ¡por su bien seria lo mejor que no lo continue! ...así que dejen mensaje así sea con mala onda, ganas de matarme o de suicidarse n-n...

¡FELICITACIONES A LOS QUE NO SE SALTEARON NADA! (Y SIGUEN CONSCIENTES COMO PARA LEER ESTO). - ...

GRACIAS POR LEERSE TODO! Rury Kitsui


	3. Chapter 3El Camino

Historia en Munich

Respuesta a los reviews al final¡¡muchas gracias!. 

-Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, si así fuera no escribiría esto en un fanfiction, si no que lo haría realidad XD.

-Genero: Mucho mas angst., incesto, yaoi, EdxAl (¿correspondido?). Si no te gustan las relaciones de este tipo simplemente no leas la historia, no quiero amenazas de muerte por eso.-. .

-Dedicación a: ... nadie... (Ruro, lo lamento, no podía poner lo que me pediste en este capitulo...y menos en el próximo ò-o, será para mas adelante. ¿Y encima decirme que lo lees solamente si escribo esa escena, que perver de tu parte ù-u...).

¡Dioooos¡Hice lo mejor que pude¡Ojala lo disfruten! (tal vez encuentren algún que otro errorcillo, estoy cansada por la escuela y se me caen ojos ;-;...)

El camino...

...capitulo 3...

Edward se revolvió en su cama mientras continuaba pensando, parecía que su vida ahora se trataba solo de ello y de sufrir... El techo era encantador ¿no, podría apostar cualquier cosa a que estuvo al menos dos horas viéndolo...y haciendo práctica de sus hábitos. Inquieto y ya algo rabioso tiro de la sabana quedando al descubierto mientras movía la pierna mecánica nerviosamente... no era una mañana diferente como deseo que fuese. Mordió su labio... lo que sucedió en la noche al regresar no habia sido un sueño, quería morirse. Al parecer ahora vendría la parte difícil...aunque, no escuchaba movimiento tras la puerta. Por màs que fingiese no importarle, algo le preocupaba, acaso... ¿Si iba a ver que tal estaba?... ¡no, de eso no se trataba el acuerdo. Pero, notaba un cambio...algo imperceptible en Al, apenas notorio. Si pudiese darse el lujo de pasar mas tiempo junto a él de seguro lo averiguaría, pero... seria violar las reglas. "¿Qué es...lo diferente?..."A la vez que cerraba sus parpados se giro en la cama para quedar boca abajo...ojala pudiera suicidarse, pero era injusto...y no encajaba con el ese tipo de cosas. Maldijo cubriendo sus labios contra la almohada... ¿Era tan mal hermano que no...?Ah! ya basta... ¿un poco de paz mental era mucho pedir? ...pero...

"Hay algo...distinto en Al... ¿sus ojos, esto esta mal..." Hecho a reír, tantas cosas estaban mal. Ya parecía psicópata o algo por el estilo riéndose así de su propia persona. Así como la diversión vino se fue, nunca podría escapar de las atormentadoras preguntas y respuestas...ese ping pong interno que le agobiaba hasta lo inimaginable. Atacarse de esa forma a si mismo le estaba destruyendo màs que la realidad propia, que lo único que hacia era decorar su sufrimiento con matices oscuros en el paisaje que le hacían sentir aun mas pecador y miserable. "¿Por qué nacimos hermanos Al?"... ¿si no estuviesen unidos por aquél lazo rojo de sangre serian algo mas que amigos?... ¿O nacer hombres también era un inconveniente, vaya que estaba mas zafado de lo que creía¡por supuesto que ser del mismo sexo era una complicación! El que se lo cruzara y leyera sus pensamientos diría...-pedofilico...estas trastornado...eres un enfermo, marica...- enumeraba con sus dedos aquellos apodos que podrían darle, se estaba divirtiendo con ese juego...bajo las manos, estaba desquiciado... De todas maneras, si Alphonse estuviera a su lado de "esa" manera, no le incomodarían esos alias. Suspiro, suspirar se volvió costumbre así como ver hacia arriba desde su lecho.

"Hace tiempo que intento acabar con esto, al menos con la angustia, pero parece que el esfuerzo es en vano." Se quedo divagando aun recostado, pensando tontadas para el importantes, soñar de vez en cuando ayudaba. "Mi mundo ideal seria... ser correspondido...y si existiesen llaves para los secretos, pediría encontrar la tuya...y saber que me responderías si te dijese mi secreto.". La melancolía le lleno por completo cuando oyó a la lluvia caer... ni siquiera se le concedía un día soleado como para levantar las animas.

Ahora, en ese momento quisiera haber despertado feliz, en una mañana calida, sin lluvias ni dudas... tal vez en Rizembool... y acompañado. Sujeto la almohada que yacía a su lado, tal vez eso le reconfortase un poco. No podría tratar el tema con Alphonse para que le calmase... "Con una...de sus lindas sonrisas..." así que estaba solo. Hizo màs fuerte el abrazo y el sollozo ya frecuente se presentó, otra manía. El sujetar fuertemente la almohada era una acción que se suponía habría de calmarle, pero parecía maximizar la mala condición en vez de realzar la buena.

-¡Rayos!... ¡demonios!-

Detestaba llorar pero era necesario liberar las penas, acumularlas solo haría mas difíciles las cosas. Edward atravesaba aquella situación en la que crees que todo esta contra ti y que realmente estas solo en el camino...en la cual tus seres queridos te desprecian por lo que eres, como si supiesen de tus intimidades o de aquellas manchas que decoran de maldad tu alma ya no pura.

No puedes detener aquel llanto, aunque sientas que quieres pararlo con todas tus fuerzas no podrás lograr desvanecer el dolor que se presenta en tu rostro por el hecho de conservar esa característica expresión que se contrae al sollozar por tanto tiempo. La respiración se corta y si el llanto cesa, inmediatamente surge otra memoria que te inflige nuevos deseos de seguir torturándote y no darte descanso hasta que sientas que ya te haz castigado lo suficiente por ahora. Salados recorridos empapan tu rostro y sin preocupación humedecen también la suave y blanca superficie que te sostiene y en cierto momento ya no puedes soportar màs, también tienes un dolor de cabeza terrible, tus ojos también claman por compasión...te sujetas aun màs fuerte de aquello que crees te tranquilizara pero sabes que en realidad las almohadas no son seres vivos, es una pena, así tendrías compañía en este momento.

Ya eres una persona madura o al menos deberías serlo, así que, ya no puedes permitirte llorar, debes ser fuerte por ti mismo, y por lo que amas. Comienzas a querer descansar del martirio que te haces vivir tu mismo, y cesas un poco el gimoteo al pensar que ya fue suficiente...por el día de hoy. Te incorporas en la cama y cuando logras una respiración acompasada ves el objeto que soporta todos tus arranques de debilidad...y aquellos de furia. Te sientes un completo idiota...ya no estas para ese tipo de cosas, es infantil.

Tomo al inocente confidente de sus tratos y lo arrojo contra la puerta. Iba a morir si no hablaba con alguien...comenzaba a tener la necesidad de hablar con uno quien le escuchase y pudiese responderle... una piedra de granito no tenia oídos ni tampoco vida...las cosas nunca le transmitirían candidez o tranquilidad a una persona desesperada u otra...aunque tal vez el hecho de imaginar que esta acompañado, allá en ese escalofriante sitio, le daba algo de seguridad en si mismo.

Se levanto algo agotado, no descansó mucho, _"el techo era demasiado imponente"_ y se robaba sus sueños. Mientras se colocaba el sobretodo recordó un detalle que vivió hace un par de semanas...estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a Alphonse...pero se contuvo... ¿Eso era algo positivo?...A veces se sorprendía a si mismo deseando que Alphonse notase su comportamiento y sospechase de su fascinación por el, eran cosas estùpidas. Jamás pasaría...-Hn...después de todo, es Al...- Mencionó en voz alta mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa, meditar hacia que el tiempo se le consumiese màs rápido de lo que quisiera. Cualquier persona que fuese al menos un poco observadora notaria las señales de Edward, que ahora resultaban ser mínimas.

Acomodo sus zapatos y termino de abrochar los botones de las mangas...Alphonse era demasiado inocente como para creer que alguien en el mundo amaría de esa forma a su propio hermano, entonces, nunca vería las pistas...-O, no querría verlas-... bueno, además, era excesivamente despistado. Pero si se tratase de...Winly...ella al menos ya hubiese armado todo un escándalo y sacado sus propias conclusiones de la nada, armando una novela y quizá...llegaría a la respuesta correcta. La chica era molesta pero...en ese terreno probablemente era buena.

El reloj dio la tres de la tarde, ya recapacitaría luego, cuando llegase con su "psicólogo", no podía quejarse...la sesión era gratis.

Al salir de su cuarto se sorprendió de sobremanera... Al seguía durmiendo. Se quedo viendo hacia el frente entorpecido, el tic tac le recordó que seguía viviendo el presente y que el fuerte sentimiento seguía hay, dentro suyo, firme y cada vez màs arraigado. Se sintió màs extraño aun cuando caminando hasta la habitación del final del pasillo lo único que podía oír eran sus acortados pasos, estaba solo, se acentuaba su soledad...se detuvo, sentía que no le estaba brindando una vida digna a su hermano, la casa era horrible, pero Al la mantenía...parecía ama de casa. Ed se sonrojo al recordarlo con un delantal puesto.

-Las cosas no duran para siempre...hn- sonrió sádico... -Pero parece que esto si-, murmuró mientras con su mano artificial aprisionaba simbólicamente su corazón.

Un semblante serio se coloco en su rostro mientras terminaba de acomodar por décima vez su sobretodo a mitad del transcurso. Finalmente entró al baño... "que demo...?". Corrió apresurado a la ducha y la cerró. Estuvo abierta durante toda la noche...intrigado dio algunos pasos en el cuarto y sus ojos se empequeñecieron al ver un objeto que reconoció al instante, la colilla de Al. Era fácil saber que le pertenecía, eso era producto de su obsesión por él y como todo fanático, conocía hasta los mínimos detalles. Ahora estaba algo preocupado o intrigado¿algo habría ocurrido durante la noche?... Luego de tomar la colilla y asear el lugar se detuvo frente al dormitorio de lo prohibido. El contrato que firmo le hizo jurar ignorar a su hermano más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, eso no le permitía entrar a ver si su hermano dormía placidamente o, en cambio...

-¡Nada!... ¡ya basta!...-

"_¡Déjame abrazarte hermano!"_

"_Naaa... ¡déjame hacer la tarea Al, o le diré a mamá que estas fastidioso!"_

"_No niisan, pero..."_

"_No me veas así...ya¿pero que?"_

"_Me gustaría que...o..."_

"_Ah?..."_

"_..."_

"Ahora soy yo el que quiere un abrazo." Con una sonrisa y recordando los viejos tiempos acomodó su pelo con la reliquia que tuvo la suerte de hallar y siguió el camino por el pasaje, tomó un paraguas que se encontraba a un costado tirando en el suelo y tras abrirlo salió del edificio.

"_Niisan, sonríes lindo..."_

"Ya no soy tan jovencito y no tengo para quien sonreír"...

Lentamente abrió sus ojos...algo le habia despertado. Pasos de adulto se oían en el inquieto silencio. Pasos que por su ritmo no podían ser de nadie màs que de su desconocido acompañante. Aun tenía tiempo de prepararse. La pereza desapareció rápidamente pero sus ojos aun conservaban la tristeza, su rostro cansancio, lo que estaba a punto de hacer tal vez haga verdad una sospecha, que traería mas dolor consigo, pero era curioso. Lo prohibido le llamaba la atención y husmear tenia su costo. Abrió la cortina del dormitorio y observo la lluvia y una nube negra...

No era el momento de ponerse poético o dramático, tenia que apresurarse. Agitado de sobremanera se coloco las prendas y el característico abrigo rojo, y todo justo a tiempo, la puerta principal acababa de cerrarse, Edward habia salido.

Por al apuro... olvido tomar un paraguas, de aquellos que son abandonados...en aquel rincón...tenían cosas en común después de todo. Atarse el cabello, se lamentaba por olvidarlo, pero ¿Qué era el cabello en ese momento?... ¿que importaba¿Ah¿acaso tenia sentido el cabello? ...

_**Sientes...calor...y Munich no es el que ha cambiado. Eres tu, quien esta mal...**_

Mal...Mal...Tenia muchos significados. Mal... por tantas cosas, y aquellas que no reconocía...

"¿De que...yo...no reconozco algo?" Sus ojos agotados...con los parpados casi bajos, investigaban el camino curiosos de un costado a otro...no estas perdido, estas solo...parece deja vù, lo mencionamos antes. El problema no es el camino, eres ignorante¿Qué aun no te das cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurre?...

Las ideas se mezclan, y te detienes...Respiras profundamente el fresco aire, y ves a tu alrededor...no lo habías notado hasta ahora...que tal vez no estes del todo solo...alguien mas padece como tu... ¿oyes su quejido¿Recuerdas, tenias miedo al sonido que producían los árboles...parecía que...

-Lloran...Se quejan...-

_Tus pies se hundirán en la tristeza...el suelo te tragara, y no habrá lugar para el llanto..._

Las copas se movían...parecían danzar, hermoso espectáculo el del lamento...tu lamento.

_Apreciarías tus penas alrededor...cuando uno suspira, los demás también...si te hundes, te llevaras los recuerdos contigo... _

_-Hermano...tengo...miedo...-_

_-No hay problema...solo son los árboles...No fastidies Al-_

-Solo...árboles...- De repente...toces...esto se vuelve frecuente, deberías preocuparte por esto aunque... ¿Que importa el cuerpo?...En tu rostro pareces disfrutar el paisaje, tu sonrisa se ve tranquila y tus ojos tienen un extraño brillo...no es esperanza¿debería asustarme¿Debería asustarte a ti, tu estado?...Pretendes que todo esta bien ahora¿insistes con que tu madre observa?...quizás lo haces pero...lo mencione en broma.

Pareciera en este instante que...tú y el paisaje son uno...tan tristes. No suspires así...no bajes tus parpados, no pretendas disfrutarlo...nadie te ve...

-okaasan...-

¿A quien quieres engañar?...

_**Te mantienes sumiso...sabes que...**_

_**Todas las bestias se liberan...tarde o temprano...todas ellas.**_

Tragas dificultosamente, la mueca se torció hacia abajo...algo esta mal...nuevamente. Tus pies...pesan. De nuevo sientes impotencia?...entonces no llores y camina como puedas...

**_Más cansado de lo normal, y además tu vista se burla... ¿Sabes por que? Estas mal, pequeño abandonado..._**

Esa voz sádica, que disfrutaba de todo aquello... ¿desde cuando allí estaba? Como... ¿sucedió?...Dos voces...le estaban confundiendo. Corren lágrimas bajo tus ojos y te sorprendes. Con tu mano izquierda temblorosa, verificas la lagrima, eso no tiene sentido, esta lloviendo. No estas bien precisamente pero...aunque esas gotas te pertenecen, tu no lloras...

-Enfermo...-

¿Tan mal, "como para no...¿Poder caminar acaso?..."...Se preguntó dirigiendo su vista al calzado, y a sus piernas...agotado. Por primera vez recibiría una respuesta a algunas de sus interrogantes...si, tan mal como para no poder caminar...así en ese mismo instante su rostro era decorado por la suciedad del suelo...la caída pareció serle eterna, pero no quiso detenerse, no resistirse...o tal vez no pudo...Permaneció unos momentos en el piso...

_**Deja que tu hermano ande...ya sabes donde va después de todo...pequeño...**_

Esa voz...esa... estaba perturbándole, pero decía verdades. No podía callarla, no hasta que este en paz. No hasta que reconozcas...le acompañaría un buen tiempo.

Entendía a medias el significado de la palabra malestar, habia otro además del de su salud...Pero las agujas malditasea, son imparables.

Su destino y el verdadero hermano...las respuestas estaban frente a el...el camino.

Te pones de pie y ves hacia tus espaldas...no tiene sentido huir, hoy o mañana, seria lo mismo...hoy avanzas y pretendes poder afrontarlo tal vez, pero sabes en tu interior que tu corazón no resistirá mucho mas, tu cuerpo requiere descanso y sigues torturándote. Aunque sangres, aunque te falten extremidades, no importa que, quieres ver esto...quieres ver el futuro que se avecina, que aproxima el tiempo, que acerca el destino, porque quieres saber que no sufres por nada. Si ese no es tu hermano Alphonse¿Por qué vas tras él¿Porque te preocupa lo que él hace?...Pensaste en aquello, eso de que es un adulto cualquiera, pero, sin embargo, es la viva imagen... el puro reflejo de Edward. Imaginar puedes, pero nunca creerás lo que tus labios pronuncian a oscuras...que es un extraño...pero hay mas cosas de por medio.

"De...nuevo, eso..."

Comienzas a creer que tu hermano tuvo buenas razones para ser ateo al tratar de levantarte...y, te das cuenta, de que hablaste sobre él, Edward, en tiempo pasado. ¿Ya has decidido¿en que creer, malditasea, el te importa, y ¡dime porque es así!

Los guantes te traicionan...y tu cuerpo quiere hacerte favores, al menos por ahora. Esta bien ¿no?...te pones de pie... y ahora... ¿quieres que tus ojos vean¿Quieres que te permitan presenciar a tu hermano traicionándote? Lo harán, pero ahora ciérralos alphonse, y disfruta aquella relajadora lluvia, que bañe completamente tu aniñado rostro...déjalos descansar del mortuorio, a tus sombríos ojos. Dales algo de felicidad primero¿o serás tan cruel otra vez?...déjala descansar, pobre, sentirá que todo lo que ocurre es culpa de su ausencia. Déjate a ti también en paz, unos segundos, antes de que duela más.

Sonríele...esas hermosas sonrisas que tu solías tener, finge que esta todo en orden para la mujer que más amor te dio en tu corta vida, pero insisto inmaduro en que ella no te oye¿Qué pruebas tienes?

-Quiero creer que...-

Estas hablando, sabes que tu boca se mueve, pero ni siquiera tu sabes que estas diciendo. Te concentras en que...ahora que posees la dicha de sentir... ¿eres alguien más feliz por eso? Piénsalo ahora dos veces, o tal vez mas...sabes que hay tantas cosas las cuales debiste haber pensado tantas veces, ignorante. ¿Ah? Que es lo que quieres...estirando tus brazos...nadie vendrá a ayudarte...

**_La lluvia no va a tragarse tus penas y no va a arrastrar tu dolor...no lo hizo la ducha...no lo logrará la lluvia, así que olvídate de eso ¿quieres? _**

-oo...ka...- Tus labios se separan para tratar de reclamar auxilio, ruegas porque te haya escuchado, pero afróntalo, desde allí nadie podrá ayudarte. Puedes creer que te ve...o que permanece a tu lado, pero tu madre solo puede observar...y ver que solo te estas destruyendo. Te sientes más insignificante al ver que con tus brazos, aún de puntitas...nunca lograras alcanzarla...

...Si fueses sincero y fuerte, las cosas cambiarían...maldito niño...

Caes de rodillas...

-¡Sincero...¡¿De que!- Rompes en llanto, perdiste la triste armonía que poseías hace unos minutos...Descargas la furia contigo mismo, te haces preguntas y ocurre lo de siempre¿Cómo es eso?...Con fuerza cierras tus puños a los lados de tu cuerpo y apenado agachas el rostro...tu madre, debe sentirse peor que tu.

Te sientes mal por lo que le estas haciendo... es lo correcto para alguien como tu...sentir la culpa de pecados invisibles o... de cosas que en realidad no son tan malas.

Así que perdiste energías... las palabras poderosas no se contuvieron después de todo...

-¡Basta¡¡Déjame!-

...no pudiste pedir ayuda con la suficiente devoción pero, tal como dijo aquella voz...

_Todas las bestias se liberan...tarde o temprano...todas ellas._

_Y cuando consiguen una miga de libertad...luego querrán recorrer el mundo..._

-No me molestes...no me hieras-...Susurras por lo bajo a la vez que sostienes tu cabeza y te meces de atrás hacia delante...¡Pero si eres tu el que esta creando las ideas!...

Se lo que estas pensando...deseas que en realidad ella viese aquel espectáculo que montaste, que hubiese oído tu penoso ruego...que te calmase en un abrazo...pero estas...

_**Solo...**_

Cuantas poesías de padecimiento escribe tu propia conciencia. Si su madre bella veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, si desde allí en el paraíso los observaba ¿Qué pensaría¿Podría ella saber cual era la forma de regresarles la felicidad?..ya estaba dudando de si mismo¿acaso estaba demente o era algo mas?...siempre creyó estar siguiendo la senda correcta pero... su ser estaba flaqueando y la duda le carcomía. Y la curiosidad que tenia no se la agradecía a nadie. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observo esa nube...que le negaba la luz del sol desde hacia tanto tiempo, que le negaba sus sueños ya rotos que el viento se encargaba de alejarle para jamás devolvérselos. La corriente era feroz...servia para cubrir secretos pero no estaba seguro de que eso le agradase... Alphonse Elric también tenía secretos, pero aun tenia que confirmar algunas cosas...deseos...debería averiguar cuales eran los suyos.

"_... ¿Porque es tan cruel que nos permite nacer...y nos hace sufrir constantemente? Mi vida...en lo que duro mi vida atravesé dificultades..."_

... ¿Y caminaste en una senda tan larga para finalmente encontrarte con esto? Una pared fría que se atraviesa en tu camino, alejándote de tu anhelo, una pared que erguida firmemente te observa orgullosa de haber logrado su cometido. Todo por lo que habías luchado quedo tras este obstáculo...y no hay puertas ni escaleras para que puedas saltarla.

La pared vanidosa...

...Tus suaves manos sintieron la áspera textura de la infelicidad hace unos meses, y parece que cada vez se hace mas solidó y mas alto el descontento. Ahora que lo ves de cerca, pierdes mas tus esperanzas...sientes inmensos deseos de tomar otra vía, una de regreso al tiempo, pero las manecillas del reloj solo avanzan hacia la eternidad. Cuando el camino se habia dividido en dos, estuviste tan emocionado de haber encontrado tu deseo en uno de ellos, pero significaba tener que abandonar tus posesiones, nada es gratis. La senda segura...era la que debías dejar detrás si querías tomar la otra. No lo pensaste demasiado aunque debiste haberlo hecho, pero no hubo tiempo aquella vez. El camino de la supuesta felicidad desaparecería pronto...y solo quedaría aquel que me brindaba la realidad. Optaste por el camino difícil, pensaste que ya habías superado demasiadas dificultades como para toparte con otra mas...pero a cada vez que el sol se ponía a cada día y la luna subía al cielo iluminando la noche, tus suposiciones se convertirían en basura, para descubrir que aunque eres joven, la vida a lo largo de todo su transcurso te impone pruebas, no importa que edad tengas, siempre hay nuevos retos y no importa si ya tuviste demasiados.

Estas frente a uno nuevo...el mas complicado, ese en donde piensas¿porque no tome el lado seguro?...En donde te arrepientes de tu elección y sientes que nada valió la pena. Si sobrevives a las penas te haces mas fuerte, pero... ¿Qué hay si ya pasaste demasiadas¿Si te sientes agotado?

Solo te queda una pequeña oportunidad...y es la de seguir el pequeño camino de barro a un lado, bajo la lluvia, siguiendo al desconocido, aguardando a lo que el destino imponga...No sientes las fuerzas de poder cambiarlo, el futuro, ni tienes el fuerte deseo de hacer que cambie, la resignación es algo que hay que adoptar. Los duros golpes que recibiste tratando de continuar en el camino sin desviarte ni perderte, dejaron secuelas...dolorosas. Y la pared se deleita aun más, con tus lágrimas, alimentando su "orgullo" y haciéndose más alta.

"No puedo mas", serian las palabras que cruzaron tu mente durante pasados días, así te permitiste llorar todo lo que quisiste... pero no es justo que otro sufra por ti, por eso no te permitiste pensar "No puedo contenerme", porque tienes a alguien a quien proteger, el desconocido. Ahora te permites llorar aun estando tan cerca de aquella persona, porque la lluvia camufla en tus mejillas al dolor, mezclándose con lo salino. No tienes excusas, solo razones para estar ahí parado imaginando, mientras ves a tu madre así en lo alto... miserable rogándole algo de caridad, aunque quisieras dejarla descansar en paz...sin querer la estas arrastrando a las penas... _es el egoísmo, porque eres humano, y debilidad porque eres un pobre niño_. No hay manera... de que hoy sea un buen día, te convences de ello todas las mañanas en las que desagraciado levantas tus parpados, y tampoco hay forma de que te sientas mejor, si después de todo caminas esta senda...persiguiendo a cual desconfías bajo la incesante y cruel tormenta, delante de la pared que se alimenta...egoísta y débil, enfermo de temor. Tu cuerpo se queja agobiado por el cansancio, tu vista se nubla...por mas que quisieras no puedes tener autocompasión, no ahora... ¿serás tan cruel contigo mismo que te permites seguir?... ¿o será que lamentablemente vives la realidad que se te fue destinada?

"...Madre, que ves desde hay arriba... ¿no crees que puedas voltearte, lamento lo que esta ocurriendo. Siento hacerte sufrir..."

**------------------**

Edward avanzaba paso sobre paso rápidamente, ansioso o impulsado por una fuerza que no comprendía... ¿debería regresar, debería seguir así?...quería tener su sesión el día de hoy...pero no así. ¿Qué era lo que andaba fuera de lugar?...

Se detuvo por un mero presentimiento...y vio a sus espaldas...dudaba, no le agradaba la sensación que tenia... Alzas los hombros como si ni te importara...y te giras para continuar con tus pasos como hasta antes de interrumpirte, pero diriges una mirada de incertidumbre a un costado...quisieras saber que es lo que te preocupa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegas al cementerio...que se muestra tan demacrado como podías recordarlo...y mas triste que cada vez que lo visitabas. Ibas a entrar pero observaste unas flores al lado de la vieja pared. Decides tomar algunas luego de ver hacia atrás un par de veces. Te agachas, ensucias tus rodillas y tus muñecas en el sucio suelo...con barro, y te inclinas. Pero tus memorias crueles se presentan cuando tus ojos te muestran como haces un poso para desenterrar prolijas las margaritas...el recuerdo de cuan bien habías sacado de su descanso a tu hermosa madre...desde tras se observa como tu cuerpo busca refugio...y mientras gimoteas te das un abrazo...desde ya tenias un mal presentimiento.

Casi sin piedad limpias tus lágrimas y te pones de pie aun fatigado por la triste imagen...avanzas con firmeza y comienzas a empujar la enormes puertas con tu cuerpo...El fango no te permitiría abrirlas así como así. El chillido tortura tu sentido del oído a la par que comienzas a abrirte paso. Decides descansar un poco y mientras maldices admiras la hermosa estructura de fierro, llena de musgo y desgastada...el cementerio estaba tan abandonado...

Luego de unos momentos logró abrir la entrada lo suficiente como para atravesarla, dio una mirada a las flores...a sus espaldas...y su mente albergo más pensamientos tristes que perdurarían durante el resto de su trayectoria...o hasta que se martirice con alguna otra cosa.

**----------------**

"...Antes me decías que...en la vida solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero... ¿junto a quien camino ahora?"

Edward ahora camina hasta donde reposan aquellos que pasaron a mejor vida, camina hasta donde están sus seres queridos, con ansias. Ahora comprendes que, cuando debe regresar, camina lento "porque no quieres verme, por eso cada día regresas màs tarde...por eso...niisan...por eso sufro, porque no te gusta verme." – ¿Crees que no noto que ya no te agrado?-

Se detuvo en seco, eso era una revelación hasta para el¿Qué clase de emoción era esa¿Cómo se llamaba?... "Porque al llegar preferirías ver a otra persona a la que no tengo comparación, a alguien mas precioso para ti...no se que siento acerca de eso"...uno, dos pasos mas...y te sostienes en la pared llena de musgo...la entrada... se sorprendió así mismo al recordar el camino.

Aun con el disfraz de felicidad puesto acaricio el sólido muro...al traspasarlo se alejaría mucho màs de su hermano...hasta podría perderlo definitivamente, estaba seguro de aquello pero...como duele no poder detener el curso de las cosas, el reloj inclemente. Ya no se preguntaba como dejo que todo aquello pasara, estaba detenido bajo la lluvia y ahora era imposible girarse.

Sintió el barro hundirse bajo sus pies a cada paso, mientras los faroles iluminaban pobres el triste lugar...

-...Yo...lo sospechaba...pero... no lo quise admitir...- Soltó al aire... ¿acaso ya lo habia hecho, no...Era por ello que tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

El camino se volvió mucho màs extenso dentro de la propiedad, tal vez sus pasos eran demasiado cortos o lentos, pero la verdad era que habia demasiados entierros, todos como resultado de aquella guerra...

_El no era nadie como para estar celoso de un muerto._

El hermano de Edward¿Qué ocurría con el? La locura no era su amiga, pero ese era el día, en el que aunque hubiese niebla, las cosas se esclarecerían de una vez por todas.

El traje rojo le pesaba, se sonreía por dentro al estar orgulloso de si mismo, se vistió adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Se felicito y repaso en su mente cuáles serian las palabras que saldrían de su boca al hallar al impostor y cuál debería ser el gesto apropiado.

Sintió una fuerte carga sobre sus hombros, el abrigo le estaba volviendo màs lento, demasiado cargado. Se encontraba tan débil¿Por qué tenia que ocurrirle exactamente en ese momento tan importante?

Cuando agacho su mirada fue que recordó que su cabello se encontraba libre, olvido la colilla en el baño. Así todo el flequillo se hallaba sobre su sudorosa frente. Sentía arder sus mejillas y sus ojos...De un momento a otro pareció desvariar y su cuerpo se tambaleó cayendo de rodillas a las humedecidas tierras. Logró sostenerse de un decorado, feliz de no haber caído de lleno al piso trato de levantarse pero una fuerte tos se lo impidió. Colocando una de sus manos en su pecho tosió fuertemente, no podía quedarse allí, tenía que levantarse.

Te despojas de las mojada prenda roja que te sujeta tus mas antiguas penas y sientes un profundo alivio en tu espalda... ojala fuese así siempre...y pudieses olvidar los problemas...esos segundos en los que nada existe...

**-------------------**

_Lejos del cementerio...parado sobre el camino, bajo el cielo aún nublado, diriges tu vista hacia tu guante...sucio, de carmesí..._

_...La lluvia hiso una tregua...maliciosa, permitiéndote ver lo que habías hecho, con tus propias mano... cuanto que habías cambiado Edward..._

_Un fuerte grito se libera...palabras que sin remedio te hieren...por que son ciertas..._

_Solo pudiste seguir observando a la nada, cuando tu hermano se levanto tambaleándose y huyó, aun gritando...corrió lejos de ti, del extraño que casi le arrebata la vida..._

**Continuara...**

Notas: Debería léelo de nuevo y corregir errores x-x pero gomen...no doy más.

-bostezo- Tan cansada, ya se, ya se...lo mió es imperdonable. Hace un milenio que no subía actualización del fic (Perdoooon) y personalmente no me convence el capitulo, pero recibí un review mas y me dije bue XD, ya que estamos escribimos un poquito y lo ponemos online para calmar los ánimos n-ñ. Estuvo difícil agarrarle el ritmo a la historia después de tanto tiempo, me desacostumbre al pobrecito de Alphonse u-u, espero no tener muchas tareas para poder subir pronto el ultimo capitulo.

En realidad este capitulo continuaba unas dos páginas mas pero bah! Dejo la acción para el próximo XD, según mis planes se pone fuerte...ojala no tenga que modificar la trama...

El último capitulo, el próximo, debe estar tan excelente que advierto que hasta que no este satisfecha al máxima no lo subo XD. Esta bastante avanzado, pero falta texto! falta texto! n-n, así que, envíenme buenas vibras para poder terminar la historia con todo el éxito posible n-n. Voy a hacer lo mejor por ustedes lectores OoO!

Ahora reviews, espero no olvidar responder alguno:

En general: perdón por la tardanza.

Elric-Aru: Jajaj la idea de Noah me gusto pero mala suerte, queda viva ;-;. Ok¿realidad de los atomos? o-o que materia es esa? XD...no me gustaría tener que cursarla n-ñ. Espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, y me dejes tu mas sincera opinión n-n.

Arwencita-Gadriel: Wow O-o que review mas largo o-o! XD que lindo gracias!. Ojala recuerdes que pusiste en el review o le des una repasada XD. Sobre lo de buena o mala cuando escriba el final ya esta decidido pero siempre puede haber cambios, soy perversa o-o.Yy lo de la recompensa...ummm tengo que pensar esa teoría tuya o-o. Ah! Seguí leyendo por favor, ojala no te haya saturado tanto pensamiento angst y deja review si te agrado. Besos!

Lady girl: La verdad si exagere n-ñU, siempre pasa cuando leo pocas veces un fic. Tengo que leerlo una vez y luego de algunas semanas de nuevo para hacerle un juicio justo n-n. Y sip, Alphonse tiene algo que no se XD siempre sufre demasiado, pobre victima ;-;. Perdón por lo de los párrafos, hice eso de escribir en el block de notas y después pasarlo al Word y quedaron los espacios mas grandes, tratare de que no suceda otra vez n-ñ. Y lo de los acentos TxT...Mejoré últimamente n-ñ. Sigue leyendo plis, y si te gusta deja review para inspirarme mas para el capi cuatro.

Neferyami: XD que bien que quedaste tan fascinada por mi fic, gracias de verdad X3, te pido mil disculpas por la espera y eso que estabas tan entusiasmada UxU, no se que me paso, deje de escribir un poco porque se me rompió el monitor y lo deje ;x; ...pero ahora retome el trabajo XD así que ánimos!. Espero que te sigan quedando estrellitas, es que le perdí un poco la mano a la escritura con esto de las clases... (Escuela asquerosa...). XDD jaja Al si se muere de a poco...ahora parece que se muere un poco bastante mas n-ñ...y bueno, ya sabrás a donde es que Edward va siempre que sale solo n-n, ah sos la única que se lo pregunto n-------n te felicito!. Y la segunda parte de tu review (dios q largo XD te adoro! n-ñU) Ahh y parece que sos adivina o algo porque, gracias por las pascuas adelantadas OxO, felices a vos también (atrasadísimas) XD. Gracias por tus halagos, espero no decepcionarte, chao y que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews tan lindos n-n.

Kiomi: Wou casi lloras? o-o, me llena de alegría que te haya llegado tanto el capitulo n-n, la idea es esa, que algunos se sientan identificados con los sentimientos sobre los que escribo. Tampoco pretendo matarte de infelicidad eh o-ò. Sobre lo de Alphonse explotando XD, bueno, en el capitulo se te da a entender que si ocurrió, o esa era la idea, pero los detalles sobre lo sucedido van en el próximo capitulo, en este lo salteo. Los sentimientos de Alphonse hacia su hermano u-ù¿todo un misterio no? o-ò, eso se devela en el capitulo cuatro n-n. XD. Seguí leyendo y por favor no te suicides ¿si? n-ñ (ya sea por lo malísimo del capitulo o porque te emociono nuevamente), onegai deja review n-n.

Kayter¡¡Gracias por notar las frases n-n! Me encanta poner ese tipo de cosas XD, y también gracias por elogiar mi manejo del genero, ojala no se haya deteriorado por tanto vaguear y no escribir u-u. Bueno, en este capi hay un poco de Eds POV, tal vez ponga bastante en el próximo capitulo para tu gusto n-n. Sobre los errores, mi Word apesta ò-o tengo que corregir todo yo, esta basura no le pone acento a "mas" a menos que este de buen humor, porquería ù-u. Bueno n-ñ, de todas formas tratare de mejorar en esos aspectos, así como en lo de los sinónimos o metáforas n-n para que te guste mas la lectura n-n. Ojala te siga gustando mi fic y dejes opinión ¡n-n beso!

Mara: Jaja si Alphonse sufre mucho y va a sufrir mas n-n, por eso no te preocupes, jajaja. Sigue leyendo por favor n-n, espero tu review ansiosa n-n.

Mikoto-chan: Ahh gracias por la buena critica, pondría una carita con brillitos (con asteriscos XD) pero no puedo porque no los carga la porquería, n-ñ. Me alegra tanto que te haya emocionado así el fanfic, me hace sentir muy bien que lo disfrutes. Como veras tiene mucho angst este capitulo también n-n, espero no haberte desilusionado y continúes leyendo. Deja review si te agrado lo suficiente como para hacerlo. ¡Besos!

Alphonse: XD jaja si, a mi me gusto también como quedo el Eds POV, ojala te siga agradando el fic n-n. Deja review si leíste toda mi asquerosidad de fic XD y te gusto por supuesto n-n.

Yura Hiwatari: XD ah no hay problema en que escribas en portugués, se entiende bastante n-n. Espero que comprendas bastante el español y entiendas todo lo que pasa en la trama. Gracias por tu review y los lindos comentarios, me animan a seguirlo. No actualice pronto pero tratare de subir el próximo capitulo rápido n-n, solo espero que te haya gustado mucho y tengas ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia. No puedo decirte que pasa en el final XD! Para eso aguanta un poco mas hasta que actualice y suba el cuarto y ultimo capitulo, muchos besos y gracias n-n!

rEEnZ-Faby: XDD jaja tomaste descansos intermedios? Esto casi se convierte en un cine eh? n-ñ. Gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho. Seguí leyendo, onegai, y espero que no te haya saturado tanto texto y dejes review de nuevo n-n.

mistinside: Gracias por tu review y la buena critica, de verdad, ojala no te parezca que este capitulo anda medio flojo. Con esto de que me tome "vacaciones" o-ò. Seguí leyendo y si te agrado lo suficiente déjame comentario sip? n-n.

Chica rockbell: Jaja el review detonante, responsable de que suba el tercer capitulo. Me llamo la atención de que, después de tanto tiempo, alguien me dejara review en esa historia¡muchísimas gracias, me recordaste mi compromiso, no puedo abandonar ningún fanfic! Voy a terminar este me tome el tiempo que me tome! XD y si corre lejos, o-o si me volves a amenazar te denuncio O-o! (XD jajaja). ¡Ah! deja review si te gusto este capitulo sip? n-n.

Wou cuantos n-n, espero que siga así n-n...

Kitsui R.


End file.
